1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data line repair structure and method for a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a data line repair structure and method applied to a chip-on-glass or thin film-on-glass structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active liquid crystal panels are currently broadly used in liquid crystal displays, liquid crystal display televisions and others, with panel size increasing. However, large liquid crystal panels use long lines, such as scan lines and data lines, to drive thin film transistors of each pixel unit. Broken points easily occur thereon during manufacture.
FIG. 1 shows a data line repair structure of a conventional liquid crystal display 100, comprising scan line 101 and intersecting data line 102. Gate driving chip 103 is bound to flexible board 104, forming a tape carrier package structure. One side of flexible board 104 is connected to liquid crystal display panel 100 and another side thereof is connected to printed circuit board 105. Source driving chip 106 is connected to flexible board 107, forming a tape carrier package structure. One side of flexible board 107 is connected to liquid crystal display panel 100 and another side thereof is connected to printed circuit board 108. Gate driving chip 103 generates a gate driving signal through scan line 101 to drive a thin film transistor (not shown in FIG. 1). Source driving chip 106 also generates a data signal through data line 102 to write the data signal to a pixel electrode (not shown in FIG. 1).
As shown in FIG. 1, the data line repair structure comprises first repair line 109 and second repair line 110. First repair line 109 is parallel to scan line 101 and crosses to one end of data line 102 on the opposite side of source driving chip 106. Second repair line 110 extends from the left side of flexible board 107 to the right side thereof and crosses to data line 102 connected to source driving chip 106. When data line 102 comprises broken point 111, a laser beam can be implanted to weld first repair line 109, second repair line 110 and data line 102 to form two connecting points 112a and 112b. First repair line 109 and second repair line 110 are connected through printed circuit boards 105 and 108. Thus, a data signal generated by source driving chip 106 is transmitted through second repair line 110, lines of printed circuit boards 108 and 105 and first repair line 109 sequentially to a data line above broken point 111.
The conventional repair structure and method use X and Y sides of printed circuit boards to connect a first repair line with a second repair line. If the liquid crystal display panel is chip-on-glass or chip-on-film structure, in which a driving chip is bound to the liquid crystal display panel or a flexible board to conserve X or Y sides of the printed circuit boards, the conventional repair structure and repair method can not be used.